MILD STRENGTH
by Riz93
Summary: Wally West, the Flash, found out he had a daughter that he never knew existed. He took her in when the mother recently died. All he has to do now is balance his time of being a superhero, working as a forensic scientist, and be her father.


**"MILD STRENGTH"**

_Flash found out he had a daughter that he never knew existed. He took her in when the mother died. All he has to do now is balance his time of being a superhero, working as a forensic scientist, and be her father. _

Disclaimer: I do not own JLU or the Flash. I own all OC's including Millicent.

**

* * *

_Six years ago..._**

_A young 19 year old Wally West walked inside his apartment to find his soon-to-be wife waiting for him on the couch._

_She was around his age. She has long black hair, light copper skin, and dark blue eyes. She was in her casual clothing. She was quite beautiful but in Wally's image she was an angel._

"_Wally? Can we talk?" she asked him as she stood up from her couch, looking at him with a serious and sad face._

_Wally became worried about this as he took off his shoes. "Sure, Angy." Her name was Angeni, 'Angy' for short. Her name means angel. She's half native American and half American._

"_Is something wrong?" He asked her._

_She looked at him sadly and said, "Wally, we need to talk..."_

* * *

**"Millicent"**

That was six years ago... Six years ago, he and Angy divorced. They were having problems and they thought it would be for the best to separate so neither would get into each other's way...

Now this was the same day that Angy left. June 2nd.

And every once a year on 2nd day of June, the Flash was always in a bad mood.

He dodged an exploding boomerang as he quickly ran up to Captain Boomerang and decked him hard that there was a sickening crack.

"AHH!" the villain shouted as he cradled his jaw. "Blimey! What the hell-"

The goons that Captain Boomerang hired ran away from the fight. Today was the first day they saw the Flash so fowl.

Of course it was stupid for them to run, Flash quickly tied up Captain Boomerang before he ran off collecting the seven goons. He stopped in front of the last one and glared at him, "Where do you think you're going?" he asked with a cold voice that sent shivers down the thug's spine.

"W-wait! Spare me!" he said, but Flash just grabbed him and tied him up as well with the others.

He did this all in 3:41.23 minutes.

Yup. Flash wasn't happy today.

Sirens were heard as the police was coming. Captain Boomerang still moaning in pain with his jaw and the goons sat on the ground quietly, all tied up.

Flash glared down at them. "You guys really picked the wrong day to mess with my city."

One idiotic thug decided to ask him, "Geez, what's troubling you? Women?"

Flash shot him the most deadliest glare that could rival Batman's and the thugs cringed at it. They were grateful that the police arrived and Flash was off again.

His day just got worse. He's grateful that he got a day off from his everyday job, but can't the bad guys just give him one day off? Just one?! Just for today?!

Nope, they won't. They didn't do it last year, or the year before that, and the year before that and the year before that...

Flash ran into an alley and once he was out of the alley into a populated street, he was Wally West. Flash is considered to be an idiot and some one who's only good at running at high velocity, and also a super hero, who wasn't respected as much. Wally West however was different. Wally was a well-respected citizen, he's one of the best forensic scientists in the city, and he's famous among friends, even those in high places, but most of all, he's smart and intelligent.

What people don't know was that his mind worked faster than most people would. Time in front of him always moved so slow, but in time, he became one of the most patient people. He had been seeing things like these since he was 10 years old when he's uncle took him to the lab and lightning struck making him Kid Flash. Imagined his surprise when he found out his uncle Barry was Flash.

But as time went on, Wally became the next Flash. His uncle Barry retired his hero work as well as his day job as he and Iris live in a retirement home.

There were other speedsters, but they long soon retire their hero work and went on their everyday lives now that the Justice League is there. Flash was the only speedster left.

Wally decided to jog to his apartment, even though to people it looked like he was sprinting. He cut through alleys without breaking a sweat as he arrived at the apartment complex. He walked inside casually and headed to the stairs. He ran up again until he reached the 5th floor.

He walked down the hallway and stopped at apartment #21. He twisted the knob and found it unlocked. He was confused.

That's odd...did he leave the door unlock?

Wally cautiously walked into his apartment and scanned the whole place. Nothing was wrong, except there was a middle aged woman sitting on a chair in the dining room area and a little girl seating next beside her.

The lady was wearing glasses and in a business uniform with her hair up in a bun. The little girl has a long orange hair, almost like his but darker, tied up in a pony tail. Her eyes were dark blue just like his as well. She was small, almost around 3 feet, she has tiny freckles on her nose, and her skin was a familiar color of light copper. She was wearing a white polo shirt and pink skirt.

Okay...why are they here?

"Umm, may I help you?" Wally asked, still confused as he closed the door behind him.

"Sorry for the intrusion, your door was open," the lady said as she got up and walked over to him, putting her hand out. "I'm Alicia Craig, I'm Ms. Angeni Ani'wa'ya's lawyer." Angeni? Angy?

"You mean Angy? Half-Cherokee?" he asked, confirming if it's really her.

"Yes, that's her," she said.

Wally was even more confused. Why is his ex-fiancee's lawyer doing here in his apartment with a little girl?

Mrs. Craig continued, "You see, Mr. West. Ms. Ani'wa'ya passed away a month ago in a car accident."

Wally's eyes widened at this. "W-what? No...it can't be"

"I'm sorry, Mr. West, but it is true," the lawyer said. Could this day get better and better? "though that's not why I'm here, Mr. West. I'm here for you and this child," she said as she gestured at the little girl behaving in her seat. What Wally just noticed was that there was a big suitcase next to the girl...

The lawyer continued. "In her will it stated that Millicent Ani'wa'ya will be placed under your care." The little girl hopped off the chair and stood beside the lady.

He was going to be taking care of her? "Wait, what happened to the father?" Did he die as well?

"_Your_ my father," 'Millicent' said and shock dreaded upon him.

That little girl...that little girl is his daughter?! Well, that can explain the red hair and the freckles on her nose that he used to have when he was around her age.

Thousands of question went through his mind in milliseconds as he wondered why Angy never told him about her being pregnant, or did she find out she got pregnant after they split up? Whether or not she knew she was pregnant before or after they split up, why didn't she tell him? His mind shifted to questions about Millicent. What year and day was she born? What did she look like?

What would have happened if he was there with them?

"I know this is a lot to take in, Mr. West," she said. "But if you wouldn't mind signing her papers and taking her in today? We've been searching for you for two weeks now, and we're basically running out of time. The deadline is tomorrow-"

"Yes," Wally quickly said as he looked down at the little girl, grinned at her widely.

The girl was taken back by his sudden happy expression. When he walked in at first he looked like the living dead, but now he was all sunshine. Millicent grinned back at him, matching his. Mrs. Craig can already see the resemblance.

Wally regretted of what happened in the past and that he wasn't there for Millicent, but he can make things up...he can make it up...

All he has to do now is balance his time of being a superhero, working as a forensic scientist, and be her father. I'm sure that won't be too much of a challenge for the Flash.

* * *

**A/N: Here you go, folks! A Flash and daughter fiction! Wait until Flash finds out that his daughter also has the same power.**

_**Preview:**_

"You...you memorized the periodic table?"

"Well, you did too, which means that I can as well."

"...What?"

"Come on, quiz me!"

"Well okay, Millie...what's Uuq?"

"Ununquadium!"

"Whoa...Correct"

"Yay! My turn, daddy! What's the element for the atomic mass 210?"

"Astatine, duh. Okay, my turn!"

"Wait! Spell Astatine!"

"What? I didn't make you spell Ununquadium!"

"Oh well! Come on, daddy! Spell it!"

"Fine. I-T. _It_."

"......Ohh...!! DAD!"

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


End file.
